Princess002
10:36:33 PM Harah: In your last session, you guys met in a bar and then immediately took a job offered by a redheaded elf guy who is also a total stranger. He said his sister had been kidnapped. Fortunately the blizzard kept you from going out to save the girl immediately. 10:37:04 PM Khiro Brightfall: Right, so we slept, instead. 10:37:06 PM Harah: Instead, you stayed in. 10:37:10 PM Harah: Well, no, you didn't. 10:37:20 PM Harah: Mumu slept. Khiro tranced, unless he's much less elfy than he looks. 10:37:31 PM Khiro Brightfall: Same difference! 10:37:44 PM Harah: Blasphemy! 10:38:29 PM Harah: At any rate, you spent the evening at the inn. It was pretty quiet, but then people started turning up and eventually it got quite crowded, at which time one of the old men took out a lute and one of the younger set grabbed a drum, and the place began, in short, to rock. 10:39:26 PM Harah: Neither of you saw your mysterious employer again. Possibly he didn't like the noise. 10:40:02 PM Harah: The next day dawns bright and very clear. 10:40:32 PM Harah: You smell delicious food smells coming from downstairs. Your rooms were clean but rather small, by the way. 10:42:36 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall wanders downstairs! 10:43:12 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi thought the rooms were large. 'cause he's a Kobold. 10:43:59 PM Harah: Kalanor is cozied up to the fire with a big mug in his hands. He stands up when he sees you both. "I think we'll be leaving today. I already took the liberty of purchasing some supplies." 10:44:30 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi nods 10:44:33 PM Mumu Kunagi: Very well. 10:45:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "Sounds like a plan. Where are we headed?" 10:45:54 PM Harah: Kalanor: Northwest, then just west. 10:46:06 PM Harah: Depending on how *far* west, that would take you right into Tarkishi. 10:46:28 PM Harah: Of course, Mumu doesn't know that. 10:47:11 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall frowns. "How far west?" 10:51:21 PM Harah: Kalanor: I'm not sure. 10:51:51 PM Khiro Brightfall: All right, then. 10:52:23 PM Mumu Kunagi: We do not know where we are going? 10:52:42 PM Harah: Kalanor: I know where we're going, I just didn't keep track of how far I'd gone. 10:52:50 PM Harah: Kalanor: I'm not an outdoorsman. 10:53:21 PM Khiro Brightfall: Oh. Well, then. 10:53:39 PM Harah: Kalanor, defensively: It's very hard to tell in the snow. 10:54:09 PM Mumu Kunagi: It would be in weather such as this. 10:54:27 PM Khiro Brightfall: Fair enough. So when we reach where ever it is where we're going; where do we go from there? 10:54:59 PM Harah: Kalanor: We use magic items to track them. 10:55:23 PM Harah: He holds up a rather pretty compass with a gold etching-pattern. 10:56:06 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks at it. "All right, then." 10:57:39 PM Harah: Kalanor: I bought some winter gear for all of us, including heavier coats and camping gear, mittens, hats, scarves and sunglare goggles. 10:58:08 PM Mumu Kunagi: Heavier coats...this is good. 10:58:55 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "Then I'm going to grab a hot breakfast before we head out." 10:59:31 PM Harah: Kalanor: Good. I've packed food as well--some bars and crackers and the usual sort of thing. 10:59:59 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods and wanders over to the bar. 11:00:08 PM Mumu Kunagi: I have some trail rations from before I was sent here. 11:00:35 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi pulls out bags of...dried meat. That's it. He's a kobold afterall. 11:00:49 PM Harah: Kalanor eyes it, and nods. "Good." 11:01:26 PM Harah: The barkeep from before isn't there. This time it's a middle-aged man, with shaggy dark hair starting to go silver. "Good morning. I hear you're heading out?" 11:01:57 PM Khiro Brightfall: That's the plan. I'd like something hot and homemade before I head out there, though. 11:03:13 PM Harah: He nods. "Sure. Oatmeal sound all right? We have some dried fruit." 11:03:36 PM Khiro Brightfall: Sounds fine. 11:04:34 PM Harah: He wanders back into the kitchen and returns with a bowl of oatmeal on a tray, along with a cup of tea and a little bowl of dried fruit--mostly raisins. 11:05:11 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall mixes the fruit into the oatmeal. "Thanks." He puts the appropriate coinage on the bar. 11:05:52 PM Harah: The innkeeper nods. "Make sure you watch out for another storm. Doubt we'll get one but you never know, things blow up quick this part of the country." 11:07:56 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...storms such as that are common here? 11:08:01 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi goes a bit wideeyed 11:08:19 PM Harah: The innkeeper gives him a funny look. "It's winter." 11:08:37 PM Mumu Kunagi: I have never seen snow so high! 11:08:49 PM Harah: He snorts. "You can't even climb onto the roof yet." 11:09:03 PM Mumu Kunagi: On...on the -roof-? 11:09:10 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...Bahamut save me. 11:09:25 PM Khiro Brightfall: He's... not from around here. 11:09:47 PM Harah: He shrugs. "After a real storm you'd be able to just walk onto the roof of any single-story building in town." 11:10:06 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi looks sufficiently freaked out 11:10:46 PM Harah: Innkeeper: Neither's that one, unless I miss my guess. 11:10:54 PM | Edited 11:11:33 PM Harah: He gestures to Kalanor, who's practically sitting in the fire again. 11:11:23 PM Khiro Brightfall: Mmm. Yeah. I'm having second thoughts about this venture. 11:11:56 PM Harah: Innkeeper: Can't say I blame you. 11:13:16 PM Harah: He looks to Mumu. "Want some oatmeal?" 11:14:21 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...what is it? 11:14:27 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi eyes it suspiciously 11:14:46 PM Harah: Innkeeper: Oats, ground up and cooked. What he's got. 11:14:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: Its... oatmeal. 11:14:57 PM Harah: The innkeeper points to Khiro's bowl of oatmeal. Gloptastic! 11:14:57 PM Khiro Brightfall: It's like a porridge. 11:15:10 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...you eat...oats? 11:15:16 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...like pigs? 11:15:17 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi blinks 11:15:33 PM Harah: Innkeeper: Pigs got good taste, son. 11:15:36 PM Khiro Brightfall: We're omnivorous. 11:15:46 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...ah 11:15:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: And weren't you the one who was balking at eating bacon last night? 11:16:05 PM Mumu Kunagi: Yes, but bacon is meat. 11:16:18 PM Mumu Kunagi: ....I would likely get sick from eating this. 11:16:52 PM Khiro Brightfall: You ate potato soup. 11:16:59 PM Harah: Innkeeper: Oh. Well, best I can do is probably a hunk of cold bacon, then, if you want that. 11:17:38 PM Mumu Kunagi: I think I will take that... 11:19:39 PM Harah: He shrugs, and heads to the kitchen. He returns with a very large hunk of bacon on a plate. 11:20:12 PM Mumu Kunagi: Thank you 11:20:34 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall eats his oatmeal and battles heart disease! 11:20:53 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi eats his bacon and -gets- heart disease 11:21:11 PM Harah: I love oatmeal. It is so tasty. 11:21:51 PM Harah: Pretty soon you're done eating and Kalanor is all bundled up, waiting. 11:22:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: All right, then. 11:23:10 PM Harah: He shifts from one foot to the other, looking rather impatient. 11:23:26 PM Harah: Kalanor: Let's go. 11:23:44 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods, pulling his furred cloak up. 11:24:43 PM Harah: He distributes the supplies! Extra warm cloak and coat, fuzzy mittens, all the nicest skiing gear except for the ski part. 11:26:22 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall gets his horse, Clenir, saddled up. 11:26:51 PM Harah: Kalanor saddles his own horse. It's a very big black one; he seems uncomfortable with it and a little bit wary. 11:27:43 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi takes his share of the supplies! ...and goes to get his dog 11:27:47 PM Mumu Kunagi: Darashinai! 11:28:06 PM Harah: Kalanor: Is that its name? 11:28:23 PM Mumu Kunagi: Yes. 11:29:09 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi rides out around the corner on...a very odd looking dog. It's about the size of a great dane, but...with very silky, very long hair covering it's...everything 11:29:18 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( Totally a giant Shih Tsu )) 11:29:23 PM | Edited 11:30:00 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro's horse is a rather ugly chestnut mare. Well, ugly by the standards of elven-bred horses, I'm guessing. 11:29:28 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( ALso, Darashinai is Japanese for Scruffy )) 11:29:30 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((How tall is Mumu?)) 11:29:33 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( Thank you Google )) 11:29:38 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( 4'10" )) 11:29:50 PM Harah: Kalanor: That is a very *large* dog. 11:30:48 PM Mumu Kunagi: Darashinai woofs 11:31:16 PM Mumu Kunagi: Thank you. My family are famous dog breeders. 11:31:31 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi scritches the giant dog's ears 11:31:47 PM Harah: Kalanor heads out, putting his goggles down! 11:31:53 PM Harah: They're pretty helpful--it's *very* bright outside. 11:32:21 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi pulls his goggles down as well 11:34:10 PM Harah: You head along a narrow road out of town, leading north. 11:34:24 PM Harah: Kalanor: I don't know what my sister is going to think about that... dog. 11:35:19 PM Khiro Brightfall: Halflings ride dogs. 11:36:07 PM Harah: Kalanor: Do they? I don't believe I've ever seen one doing that. 11:36:54 PM Harah: Kalanor: Maybe I just didn't notice. 11:38:16 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...they are what my people usually ride to battle. 11:38:26 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...though the heads of noble houses ride raptors instead. 11:38:33 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... I don't get out much, honestly. 11:39:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks at Kalanor warily. "I believe it. Its fairly common to see halflings and gnomes riding dogs." 11:40:07 PM Harah: Kalanor: Ah. Well, I shall try to grow accustomed to it, then. 11:40:55 PM Harah: Kalanor: I hope I haven't offended. 11:41:29 PM Khiro Brightfall: No, not at all. 11:42:29 PM Harah: Kalanor: Excellent. I'd hate to think I'd said something wrong. 11:43:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall rides! 11:44:12 PM Harah: All of you do! 11:45:43 PM Harah: It's very sunny out, and the glare from the white snow is impressive. The goggles help a lot, though. 11:46:08 PM Harah: It's also very cold, but the wind is almost nonexistant and the sun helps warm you a little bit as you go. 11:46:50 PM Harah: An hour or two pass quietly, and then you notice something odd in a field not too far away: it's a gigantic cow. Or ... something. 11:47:18 PM Harah: It looks pretty peaceful, wandering around in the open foraging for food. You can roll K: nature if you have it. 11:49:19 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((I don't!)) 11:49:39 PM Harah: Alas. 11:49:50 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi wouldn't know shit about the wildlife here even if he had it! 11:49:58 PM Harah: It's a very shaggy animal. Extra fur for the cold, maybe. 11:50:38 PM Harah: As it steps aside, another, much much smaller cow-creature is revealed following it; the littler one wanders over in your general direction. 11:51:50 PM Mumu Kunagi: ...what -is- it? 11:52:26 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'm not familiar. 11:52:26 PM Harah: It snuffles at you. 11:52:46 PM Harah: Then the big one looks up, sees you, sees the baby, and CHARGES! 11:52:48 PM Harah: Initiative. 11:53:11 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((4. Uh oh.)) 11:53:17 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( 22 )) 11:53:56 PM Harah: * Round 1: Mumu, Khiro * 11:54:01 PM Harah: *Mumu* 11:54:45 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( 23 hit? )) 11:55:10 PM Harah: Definitely! 11:55:21 PM Harah: Though it's still some distance away. 11:55:30 PM Harah: About 40 feet. 11:55:43 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi charges towards it on his MIGHTY STEED then 11:57:09 PM Harah: You charge the animal! The animal charges you! 11:57:30 PM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi takes a swipe at it with his honestly entirely oversized sword 11:57:32 PM Harah: It looks like a scene from some sort of epic war movie! 11:57:42 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( With a Shih Tzu! )) 11:57:51 PM Harah: You hit it! To be fair the thing is six foot tall at the shoulder and weighs several tons, probably. 11:58:34 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( 12 damage )) 11:58:46 PM Harah: It bellows, furiously! 11:59:07 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... Why are we killing the herbivore? 11:59:13 PM Harah: *Animal* The animal tries to smash Mumu! 11:59:42 PM Harah: What's your AC? 11:59:45 PM Mumu Kunagi: (( 21 AC here )) 12:00:19 AM Harah: The large one misses, slipping on the snowy ground as it tries to pull up short. 12:00:28 AM Harah: The smaller animal comes up behind Mumu and headbutts him! 12:00:47 AM Mumu Kunagi: Oof! 12:00:54 AM Harah: 11 damage! 12:01:10 AM Harah: * Khiro * 12:01:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall casts Sleep on the two critters. 12:02:14 AM Harah: Save is? 12:02:15 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( GAH WHAT? OW )) 12:02:58 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((16.)) 12:03:48 AM Harah: The big, extremely furry animal looks at Khiro, blinks twice, and kneels down and goes to sleep right there in the snow. The small animal shrugs it off, but looks a little bit wobbly. 12:04:07 AM Harah: ** Round 2: Mumu, Monsters, Khiro ** 12:04:15 AM Harah: ** Mumu ** 12:06:24 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi takes his sword and tries to nonlethally take down the younger one...it's a baby 12:06:45 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( ...nat 1. Fuck. )) 12:07:20 AM Harah: Mumu almost stabs himself in the face! 12:07:49 AM Harah: ** Baby** The baby monster gallops away and starts nuzzling its mommy to wake up! ... she doesn't, though. She's snoring away more or less happily. 12:07:54 AM Harah: ** Khiro** 12:08:59 AM Khiro Brightfall: Why don't we leave now? Ride on? 12:09:40 AM Mumu Kunagi: ..very well. 12:10:52 AM Harah: The baby bleats unhappily! 12:11:04 AM Harah: http://buffalomuseum.com/WhiteCloud.php Poor sad baby! 12:11:58 AM Harah: Kalanor doesn't seem to have moved, although his sword is drawn--it's a rapier. 12:12:05 AM Harah: Kalanor: What the hell was that?! 12:12:19 AM Mumu Kunagi: I am asking myself much the same question. 12:14:41 AM Khiro Brightfall: Don't look at me, we don't have those where I come from. 12:15:10 AM Harah: Kalanor: It certainly wasn't there on the way here. 12:16:15 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...perhaps it is some sort of demon? 12:16:26 AM Mumu Kunagi: Even the young one was ferocious 12:17:06 AM Harah: Kalanor: I suspect the meat would taste good. Perhaps they're ... guard cows? 12:17:09 AM Harah: He sounds uncertain. 12:17:10 AM Khiro Brightfall: Pretty sure it was just an animal. 12:17:33 AM Harah: Possibly because saying "guard cow" aloud is one of the most ridiculous conversational gambits ever. 12:17:42 AM Khiro Brightfall: ... the mother was concerned because we were too close to the little one. 12:18:04 AM Harah: Kalanor: ... ah. That does make sense, I suppose. Are you sure we shouldn't kill it? 12:18:10 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi detects evil on the demon cow! 12:18:25 AM Harah: It is not evil! Neither is Kalanor. 12:18:42 AM Mumu Kunagi: ...it is not evil. 12:18:46 AM Mumu Kunagi: It is not a demon. 12:19:09 AM Harah: Kalanor: How do you know? 12:19:17 AM Mumu Kunagi: A demon would be evil. 12:19:37 AM Harah: Kalanor: How do you know it isn't? And are you badly wounded? Can we press on? 12:20:40 AM Mumu Kunagi: It got a good hit on me... 12:21:30 AM Harah: How many HP do you have, total? 12:21:35 AM Harah: Kalanor frowns. 12:22:07 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( 11 out of 22 @_@ )) 12:22:12 AM Harah: Aha, good. 12:22:29 AM Mumu Kunagi: I have managed worse 12:23:04 AM Harah: Brings a whole new meaning to "meat shield" doesn't it. Anyway. 12:23:13 AM Harah: Kalanor: ... very well. We press on, then. 12:24:06 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((back, sorry.)) 12:24:19 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall tosses Mumu a small flask. "Drink that." 12:28:24 AM Harah: Kalanor: What is it? 12:29:08 AM Mumu Kunagi: Mumu Kunagi looks in the flask, sniffs it, then takes a swig 12:29:20 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Poison!)) 12:29:28 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Nah, cure light wounds potion.)) 12:29:49 AM Harah: ((Sure, but he doesn't know that. :) )) 12:30:00 AM Harah: It tastes like bacon! 12:30:44 AM Khiro Brightfall: It should fix up your wounds. 12:30:56 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( How much do I roll again? )) 12:30:59 AM Mumu Kunagi: Thank you. 12:31:18 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((1d8 + 3)) 12:31:59 AM Harah: Kalanor: I wasn't even sure my sword would get through its hide. 12:32:34 AM Harah: He sounds a little bit embarassed. 12:32:57 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( 10 damage healed. Woohoo! )) 12:34:12 AM | Edited 12:34:17 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, no worries. Let's just keep going before more wildlife comes over to attack Mumu. 12:35:09 AM Mumu Kunagi: I agree 12:36:20 AM Harah: You press onward, again, leaving the buffalo mommy and its calf behind. 12:37:22 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall takes a sip from a flask of rum. 12:38:36 AM Harah: You pass a few towns along the way, and it starts to get dark. 12:38:54 AM Harah: Kalanor suggests that you stop in the next town to rest. 12:39:19 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "You know where we are?" 12:39:21 AM | Edited 12:40:10 AM Harah: He doesn't sound happy about it, but given that he'd already clearly spent at least a day or two with no rest... 12:40:44 AM Harah: Kalanor nods. "Approximately. This is a small city called Stone Quarry; I didn't stop here because I was being followed." 12:41:23 AM Khiro Brightfall: By who? 12:41:42 AM Harah: Kalanor: Whoever it was who took my sister. 12:43:15 AM Khiro Brightfall: Hmm. 12:44:21 AM Mumu Kunagi: Are they still following you? 12:44:37 AM Harah: Kalanor shakes his head. "Not that I know of. I think I lost them." 12:46:21 AM Khiro Brightfall: So... when are you going to fill us in on what you're hiding, Kalanor? You're holding back something relevant. 12:46:40 AM Mumu Kunagi: (( I gotta sleep now )) 12:46:48 AM Harah: ((Okay! G'night!)) 12:46:53 AM Harah: Kalanor, warily: Relevant to what?